Dynomutt, Dog Wonder
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 20 | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions Dino De Laurentiis Corporation American Zoetrope | distributor = Taft Broadcasting | related = The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics }} Dynomutt, Dog Wonder is a Saturday morning animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, Dino De Laurentiis Corporation and American Zoetrope from 1976 to 1977. The show centers on a Batman-esque super hero, the Blue Falcon, and his assistant, bumbling yet generally effective robot dog Dynomutt, a robotic dog who can produce a seemingly infinite number of mechanical devices from his body. As with many other animated superheroes of the era, no origins for the characters are ever provided. Dynomutt was originally broadcast as a half-hour segment of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976–77) and its later expanded form Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–78); it would later be rerun and syndicated on its own from 1978 on. The cast of The Scooby-Doo Show appeared as recurring characters on Dynomutt, assisting the Daring Duo in cracking their crimes. Originally distributed by Hanna-Barbera's then-parent company Taft Broadcasting, Warner Bros. Television currently holds the television distribution to the series. Overview Millionaire socialite art dealer Radley Crown (voiced by Gary Owens) and his mechanical dog Dynomutt (voiced by Frank Welker, who got the inspiration for the voice from the Gertrude and Heathcliff characters of Red Skelton) enjoy leisure time in their base of operations in Big City, until alerted by the Falcon Flash. They then immediately dash to the Falcon's Lair (situated in Crown's penthouse apartment), where they switch to their secret identities, the Blue Falcon and Dog Wonder, respectively. The Blue Falcon and Dynomutt receive the report via TV screen from the secret GHQ of secret agent F.O.C.U.S. One (voiced by Ron Feinberg), jump into the Falconcar and speed into the fray against assorted evildoers. In a coup similar to the 1960s Batman TV series, the first 10 minutes of Dynomutt ends with a cliffhanger wherein the Daring Duo, in the clutches of their foes, are subjected to a perilous fate which is resolved immediately after the commercial. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show contains no laugh track created by the studio. The metallic mutt employs a system of miniaturized transistors which allow him to extend his limbs or neck and use them to perform extraordinary feats; however, none of them ever work properly. "B.F." (as Dynomutt lovingly refers to him) is more Dynomutt's victim than his master, forever being hamstrung by the latter's insufferably clumsy mechanized mishaps, which often results in the Blue Falcon calling Dynomutt "Dog Blunder". Nevertheless, Dynomutt and the Blue Falcon, who is equipped with his own arsenal of supergadgetry, manage to get the situation well in hand. Episode guide ''The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour'' (1976) The episode titles given reflect Hanna-Barbera studio records. No on-screen titles were given for this series. * 1 These episodes guest-star Scooby-Doo and the Mystery, Inc. gang. * 2 Episode 1.12, "There's a Demon Shark in the Foggy Dark/The Awful Ordeal with the Head of Steel", was originally broadcast not on a Saturday morning, but on Thanksgiving Day 1976 (November 25), during ABC's Thanksgiving Funshine Festival. * 3 These episodes, and all first-season repeats, were broadcast as part of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Show, which included an additional half-hour featuring a Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! rerun. ''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977) These four new episodes were aired under the new title The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt. Voice Cast * Gary Owens – Radley Crown/the Blue Falcon * Frank Welker – Dynomutt, Fred Jones * Ron Feinberg – Narrator * James Earl Jones - F.O.C.U.S. One, Red Vulture * Larry McCormick – Mayor of Big City Additional voices * Henry Corden – Prophet * Regis Cordic – * Joan Gerber – * Charlton Heston - Ironface, Eric von Flick, Shadowman/Herman Twitch * Bob Holt – * Ralph James – * Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers * Christopher Lee - Mr. Hyde/Willie the Weasel * Julie McWhirter – the Queen Hornet * Allan Melvin – Grub * Don Messick – Scooby-Doo, anyfaces' Henchmen, Gimmick's henchmen * Heather North – Daphne Blake * Gregory Peck - Lowbrow * Christopher Plummer - Superthug, Gimmick * George C. Scott - Mudmouth, Worm/Ronald Hickman * John Stephenson – Chief Wiggins, Blimp, Glob's henchmen, Fishface's henchmen, Gimmick's henchmen * Pat Stevens – Velma Dinkley * David Ogden Stiers - Roto-Chopper, Fishface * Lennie Weinrib – Superthug (first time), Gimmick's henchmen * James Whitmore - Swamp Rat Broadcast history Dynomutt, Dog Wonder originally aired in these following formats on ABC and NBC: * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (September 11, 1976 – November 27, 1976, ABC) * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Show (December 4, 1976 – September 3, 1977, ABC) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (as The Blue Falcon & Dynomutt) (September 10, 1977 – March 11, 1978, ABC) * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder (June 3, 1978 – September 2, 1978, ABC) (rerun) * The Godzilla/Dynomutt Hour (September 27, 1980 – November 15, 1980, NBC) (rerun) Dynomutt also aired on USA Cartoon Express during the 1980s. Between January 2 and March 9, 2008, repeats of Dynomutt, Dog Wonder were shown on Boomerang. On June 4, 2009, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder returned to Boomerang and aired Thursdays through Sundays at 10am Eastern. But the show stopped airing on Boomerang due to the re-branding that happened on January 19, 2015, that also removed many other older shows. Home media All 16 episodes of the first season were released to DVD in the Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour DVD set from Warner Home Video. In popular culture * Gary Owens and Frank Welker reprise their roles of Blue Falcon and Dynomutt in guest appearances in the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Dyno-Might" (which was considered to be the darkest of the duo's adventures). Blue Falcon comes to Dexter when Dynomutt is heavily damaged during their fight with Buzzord (voiced by Rob Paulsen). Though Dynomutt is rebuilt by Dexter, Dynomutt ends up trashing his laboratory, causing Dexter to deactivate Dynomutt and create Dynomutt X-90 (also voiced by Frank Welker) who becomes a fanatical vigilante, using excessive and lethal force to deal with minor crimes such as parking violations, jaywalking, and littering. Dexter becomes Dexstar to help Blue Falcon stop Dynomutt X-90. When Dynomutt X-90 ends up trapping Dexter and Blue Falcon, Dexter stated that he created Dynomutt X-90 because the other Dynomutt was a goofy idiot sidekick. This causes Blue Falcon to reactivate the real Dynomutt while telling Dexter that "He wasn't just a goofy idiot sidekick! He was a...go-go dog person!". Dynomutt arrives and distracts Dynomutt X-90 enough for Dexter to deactivate him, with Dexter apologizing for underestimating Dynomutt. Blue Falcon and Dynomutt then thank Dexter for their help with the former noting to Dexter that "It's a goofy idiot sidekick that makes a superhero super!". * Dynomutt as a picture made a cameo in the "Agent Penny" episode of the Super Secret Secret Squirrel segment of 2 Stupid Dogs. * Gary Owens reprises his role of Blue Falcon in the Johnny Bravo episode "Johnny Makeover". He, "Weird Al" Yankovic and Don Knotts redesign Johnny's show in a parody of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. * Blue Falcon appears as a recurring character in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law TV series and once in the video game of the same title as a Spanish lawyer named Antonio de Rivera Garcia Azul Falcón (voiced by Maurice LaMarche). Dynomutt has also appeared in the two-part episode "Deadomutt" voiced by André Sogliuzzo with a Spanish accent. * Dynomutt and Blue Falcon appeared in the Robot Chicken episode "Ban on the Fun", with Dynomutt voiced by Victor Yerrid and Blue Falcon voiced by Kevin Shinick. * Dynomutt and Blue Falcon appear in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode "Heart of Evil" with Frank Welker reprising his role of Dynomutt while Blue Falcon was voiced by Troy Baker. This depicts an origin where Radley Crown and his dog Reggie were security guards at Quest Labs. After a robot dragon attacks and injures Reggie's organic body, Dr. Benton Quest rebuilds him as a cyborg dog. While Dynomutt retains his personality from the original series, the Blue Falcon is depicted as a gritty and violent vigilante (reminiscent of Frank Miller's "Dark Knight" version of Batman). Mystery, Incorporated ends up aiding Dynomutt and Blue Falcon when the robot dragon has attacked Crystal Cove City Hall. It then turns out that the dragon robot is a Dragon Battle Suit that was built by Dr. Zin in his plot to obtain the Quest-X Power Source and that his daughter Jenny was in a catatonic state in the Dragon Battle Suit since its last attack on Quest Labs. Dr. Zin wanted the Quest-X Power Source in order to heal Jenny. After Blue Falcon and Mystery Inc.'s fight with Dr. Zin's men, Dynomutt used some of the Quest-X Power Source to heal Jenny. Despite Jenny being healed, Dr. Zin and Jenny managed to get away and set their island base to self-destruct. After Blue Falcon, Dynomutt and Mystery, Inc. escape before the base exploded, Blue Falcon vows to catch Dr. Zin someday. * Dynomutt and Blue Falcon appear in another Scooby-Doo crossover, Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon, with Frank Welker reprising his role of Dynomutt. This is the nineteenth film in the Scooby-Doo franchise that is a direct-to-video film. The duo was redesigned in a movie within the film where the second Blue Falcon named Brad Adams (voiced by Diedrich Bader) has a much darker, technologically advanced costume and Dynomutt was stripped down into a destructive, dark-looking robotic dog. The film also featured Owen Garrison (voiced by Jeff Bennett) who was an actor that played Blue Falcon in the original TV series that he starred in and was bitter at the fact that Brad Adams was cast as the new Blue Falcon. Mr. Hyde (voiced by John DiMaggio) was the villain of the film and was the disguise of Jack Rabble (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) in a plot to steal the receipts from an armored car and frame Owen Garrison. By the end of the film, Owen Garrison was signed on to appear as the father of the second Blue Falcon for the film's sequel and Scooby-Doo was cast to play the role of the original Dynomutt. * Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are set to appear in yet another Scooby-Doo crossover Scoob with Blue Falcon voiced by Mark Wahlberg and Dynomutt voiced by Ken Jeong. In other media * Ongoing series Cartoon Network Presents #21 (May 1999) featured a story starring Dynomutt and Blue Falcon. It was written by Dan Slott with art by Many Galan and Mike DeCarlo.[https://www.comics.org/issue/256233/? Cartoon Network Presents #21] at the GCD * As part of a series of crossovers featuring DC and Hanna-Barbera characters together, DC launched Super-Sons/Dynomutt Special #1 in May 2018. The issue was written by Peter Tomasi with art by Fernando Pasarin.Tomasi Announces Super Sons Crossover with Dynomutt & Blue Falcon by Jason Cohen on CBR.com, 22 Feb 2018 References External links * * * THE FALCON'S LAIR: The Unofficial Guide to Dynomutt Dog Wonder * InternationalHero: Dynomutt * Cartoon Network: Dept. of Cartoons: Dynomutt – cached copy from Internet Archives * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Information and details on Dynomutt, Dog Wonder. Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Fictional robotic dogs Category:Robot superheroes Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:Hanna-Barbera superheroes Category:1970s American animated television series Category:American superhero comedy television series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:1976 American television series debuts Category:1977 American television series endings Category:Television programs adapted into comics Category:Television sidekicks Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Dog superheroes Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated comic science fiction television series Category:Animated television series about dogs Category:Animated television series about robots Category:Television series scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Television series scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Television series scored by Lalo Schifrin Category:Television series scored by Laurence Rosenthal Category:Television series scored by Stanley Myers Category:Television series scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Roger Corman